What hurts the most
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: Sequel to: Somehow, that was worse. It had been six months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 18 hours, 43 minutes and 25 . . . 26 . . . 27 seconds since they found out that she'd left.


**A/N:** Speech " ", Thoughts _Italicized_, Letter " " & _Italicized_.

**Somehow . . . That was worse.**

_Rain . . . I hate the rain. I hate it, it always makes me feel like the world is crumbling . . . like it's all gonna come tumbling down on me and there's nothing I can do about it. Although . . . my world's already done that, hasn't it?_

Sitting in her warm room a young blonde looked out into the raging storm. It had been six months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 18 hours, 43 minutes and 25 . . . 26 . . . 27 seconds since they found out that she'd left. Oh yes, the young princess was keeping count. If you thought about it, how often did your best friend just up and leave without telling you why . . . Oh, and don't forget the letter she left behind, the one that confessed feeling she didn't even know existed. Not exactly something that one would forget easily.

A soft knock on the door stirred Usagi from her time keeping. Slowly she got up and pulled the door open a crack to find her mother standing on the other side with an envelope in her hand. Curiosity sparked at in the blonde and she opened her door fully.

"I have a letter her darling . . . It's addressed to you." Her mother smiled at the small spark of life in the girl's eyes as she took the letter. It had been too long since they'd seen it last.

Smiling slightly Usagi thanked her mother and retreated back to the sanctuary of her room. She opened up the envelope to find a folded letter inside. On the front of the letter it read '_Princess_'. At seeing this one word Usagi collapsed onto her bed in tears.

A dark figure stood by the truck of a nearby tree and stared into the room that was providing sanctuary to the blonde. The figure obviously knew what they were doing as they were standing in a very strategic blind spot. One were the person could see into the window but were they couldn't be seen from the room.

As Usagi pulled herself together, after some time, she picked up the letter which had fallen discarded to the floor. She looked once more at the neatly scrawled title on the front of the letter before she tentatively unfolded it.

"_Dear Princess_

_Turns out I missed you more than I ever thought I would. You had a bigger piece of my heart than even I imagined. You wanna know what hurts the most? If I hadn't of left you still wouldn't have noticed. No not you, you were too engrossed in your precious little prince, the one that was promised to you by destiny. You wanna know what hurts the most? I had to leave before you even cottoned on to the fact that everything wasn't as peachy as you thought it was. You wanna know what hurts the most? You didn't know me well enough to see that when I said I was fine that it was all a lie, I haven't been alright for a long time. You wanna know what hurts the most? That I love you more than that damned prince ever could and you can't even see it. You wanna know what? I'm not sure that I even want to come back anymore. I mean, why should I come back . . . why do I believe that anything will have changed in the time I've been away. You only have eyes for that fucking prince . . . you couldn't take your eyes off him for two seconds to even spare a glance my way, could you? You wanna know what hurts the most? That when you look up and out your window and see me standing there I still won't get to hold you like your boyfriend does . . ._"

Usagi's head snapped up as she read that line in the letter, shock the only emotion apparent on her face. Standing there right outside her window was, a rather soaked, Rei. The young blonde launched herself at the window, dropping the letter. Usagi vigorously threw open her window and latched her arms around Rei's neck, ignoring the rest of the window separating them, tears pouring down her face. A faint smile appeared on Rei's face as she slowly raped her arms around her princess's slim waist.

_You know what? It doesn't matter if nothing's changed. I can live with this, with small moments like this where I'm convinced that she cares._ Rei smiled further as she realized that in the position she was in, Usagi was also getting soaked. To rectify this, Rei stepped closer to the window and shifted Usagi's weight to her right as she lifted her left leg over the window into the room. She repeated the process in reverse, to bring the rest of her body into the blonde's room. By the time Usagi pulled away from Rei slightly, to reassure herself that this was real, they were sitting on her bed. As Usagi looked into Rei's eyes, she broke down into tears again. Rei just held her tighter.

"Please don't ever leave me again . . ." the broken girl sobbed into Rei's shirt.

"Don't worry princess, I'm not going anywhere."

Usagi just held onto Rei tighter, after what seemed like an eternity she spoke again, "It has changed Rei . . . I just wanted you to know that." Usagi whispered into Rei's neck. "He's gone and I want you to hold you like my boyfriend did."

Sitting on the floor by the foot of Usagi's bed laid the long forgotten letter.

" . . . _You wanna know what hurts the most? If you ask me to stay I will, cause the truth is . . . I need you."_

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respective owner, which is not me.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated. This was originally intended to be a one-shot but I got a request and inspiration for a sequel.


End file.
